DBH oneshots series
by DyeTheSheep
Summary: Nobody asked for it, so I delivered. Depressing oneshots with Sarkus here and there. Hope you enjoy! Now accepting requests. Also, the link I mention doesn't work so its called 'Last Little Piece Of Him' by sunsetagain on tumblr. It honestly wrecked my heart.
1. Context

Hey!

Just to le you know, this is a forever ongoing oneshot series. I won't really be ending this as ideas constantly plague my brain. But always feel free to suggest anything that you want to make a reality in this.

Also, warning: most of these will either be our bois Sarkus being cute, or something really depressing (scenes with death, lost hope, or Connor not being a deviant) or even both. Sorry, that's just how my mind works. I cannot for the life of me write a happy story.

Happy reading uwu


	2. Let me be

**Let me be**

* * *

Josh, Simon and North. All laid before him, arms and legs splayed out, some overlapping each other. All killed minutes ago.

Markus looked at each of them, memorising their faces, storing them in a special part in his memory.

Josh, with his big dark brown eyes and a cheery smile.

North, with blue blood covering half her face in an attempt to struggle for her life.

And Simon, with his pale skin and light pinkish eyes. His rectangular jaw with cropped, blond hair and an aura of kindness still lingering around him after his death. The kind of person that made Markus' heart spin and stomach twist. A week ago, Markus would've dismissed his feelings as just a few system malfunctions. But now, he knew that what he felt was an overwhelming desire to kiss, to hold, to protect, to... _love_.

And now he would never be able to tell him his true feelings.

Markus grabbed Simon and pulled him close, tears pouring from his eyes. He didn't care anymore. The revolution had failed, the entire population of androids had been killed, and as far as Markus knew, he was the only one left. Pride was for people who had something to lose. So when the gun aimed at Markus was placed on his forehead, he looked up at Connor with a face of defeat.

 _'Go on. Kill me. Let me be with Simon."_ he whispered.

The gunshot rang through the air as Markus slumped down on the ground, next to Simon, their fingers entwined.

* * *

told ya it would be depressing


	3. I’d Like That

What if the events happening in 'Broken' took place after a successful revolution?

* * *

 **I'd Like That**

* * *

"Carl, no!" Markus runs to Carl, kneeling over him. He takes Carl's hand and holds it tight, willing for him to not die. "Carl, no..."

"Humans... are fragile machines..." Carl grits his teeth.

"Carl, don't leave, okay? Please, don't go, don't leave! " Markus was panicking, his LED blood-red.

Carl coughs, then gets out, "Remember Markus... don't let anybody tell you who you are..." Carl's breath stilled.

"No... no! Dad! No, please!"

"This is all your fault," came Leo's voice from behind him. "This never would've happened if it weren't for you."

Two police officers run into the room, guns raised.

"The android... it was the android that did it."

The officers hesitated for a few seconds, before saying,

"Hang on, we can't do anything until we can prove what you're saying is true. Hey," The female cop goes to Markus, who is shaking.

"Can you send footage of the incident to me?"

Markus steadied himself. "O-of course. I-I record everything." His LED flashed yellow as the officer's computer beeped. On it was a video. The other cop tapped on it to play.

 _"Oh, right, that's right! I forgot, you're not a real person, you're just a FUCKING PIECE OF PLASTIC!"_

 _"No, Leo! Leave him alone!"_

 _"Listen to me... I'm gonna destroy you, then it'll just be me and my Dad... I'm gonna tear you apart, and nobody's gonna give a shit! You know why? Cause you're nothing, you hear me?! YOU'RE NOTHING!"_

A crash to the right sent the view to Carl, who had collapsed on the floor.

"And that, I think, is all we need to see of _that_." The cop closes the video.

"But-"

Mr. Manfred, you are under arrest for assault, attempting to evade arrest, and judging by this..." She picks up a packet of red crystals. "- Illegal use of drugs. You're coming with us. Markus, is it okay if we take you down to the station for a statement? I know you've been there before to visit Connor and Hank," she smiles, a genuine smile that seemed to radiate across her whole body- "-so if you want, they could go through it with you. I know you're shaken, but we'll take care of your dad whilst you're gone. What do you say?"

Markus tries a weak smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

this cute boyo


	4. Twitching

this a long boi so take your time

* * *

 **Twitching**

* * *

Cold.

Cold.

Freezing.

Where am I?

SCANNING ENVIRONMENT AND GPS LOCATION...

 _Location: unknown_

 _Environment: van_

 _Other information blocked by disturbance on head. Please remove hindrance._

Why am I here?

What's happening?

A voice.

"Yeah, just got him. I don't think he's awake yet..."

 _Hidehidehavetohideiwillhidebadthingswillhappenifidonthidepleasehidenoactactasleepactandhewontsuspectanythingyoumustactactasleep..._

Act asleep.

Stay still.

I will.

Shuffling.

"Nah, hasn't woken up yet. So, what are we gonna do to him when I get there?

Silence.

Heh-heh, sounds good. Have you got it? Sounds great. Heh."

That doesn't sound good.

There is a bag on our head.

Get it off.

Get it off.

Can you please get the bag off my head?

Okay.

Thank you.

Darkness.

I'm still in a van.

Very bumpy.

He's taking me somewhere.

It won't be nice.

I have to get off.

How do I get off?

Rope on my hands.

It's tight.

Bite it off.

Okay.

Thank you.

How do I get off?

I don't know how.

I need to open the door.

How?

There's a lock.

Could I break it?

Could I open it?

I'm going to break it, okay?

Okay.

One two three-!

What happened?

I think we just turned a corner.

Okay, try again.

No.

Why?

It won't work. We have to try opening the lock.

How? Do you have a pin or anything?

No. But we have to try.

With what? You're not making sense.

I don't know...

What's that?

The door's opening! We can escape now!

No... someone's there...

Who is that?

I don't know. It's too dark.

Wait - what's happening?

Get off me!

What are you doing?!

Where are we going?

Someone help!

I can't do anything! I'm out of control!

Help!

* * *

"Look at him twitch! Dude, he's absolutely _broken_. He's perfect. Where did you find him, Dominic?"

Dominic tapped the side of his nose.

"That would be telling." He says sneakily.

"So," Noah asked, "What's your name? Where did you come from? Where d'ya live?" He prodded the android in the cheek

The android didn't answer.

"He asked you a question, bitch! Are you gonna answer or not?" Dominic raised his fist, to show what would happen if he didn't.

The android didn't answer. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

Dominic was readying his arm for the punch of possibly the century when Noah grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"He can't feel pain, remember? Only threaten him or burn him."

"Why burn him?"

"Well, fire spreads, doesn't it? It might just engulf him. That's what androids are truly scared of. Death." Noah gave his buddy a sickening smile.

"We're going to kill him?"

"No, asshat! I ain't risking my life for another one of those useless brats, just to kill 'em! Keep it alive, okay?"

"Okay." Dominic sighed.

"Now, it's cold out. Why don't we take him inside - warm him up?"

* * *

My arm's on fire.

How do I put it out?

Pat it.

It won't go away.

Help.

I don't want to die.

I don't want to die.

Who are they?

What do they want from us?

Are they going to help us?

No.

They're setting your other arm on fire.

Put it out!

I don't want to die!

What's that?

I think it's sirens. Police sirens.

Are they coming to help us?

I hope so. I don't like fire. Or death.

That man's here.

He's seen the police sirens.

He's left out a window.

No-one's here but me.

I'm scared.

What if they don't find us?

I - I don't know.

They have to find us. They have to.

The sirens are getting louder.

The police are here.

Shouting.

Footsteps.

Someone's coming through the door.

Is it one of those men?

No. It's - another android.

* * *

Connor kicked the old, rusty door open to find a bare room, a few meters wide, high and long. Hiding in the corner, head tucked into his knees, was an android, his arms and legs scorched white.

"Hey," Connor said gently.

The android looked up, pure terror etched on every corner of his face.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Connor. We're going to leave this place and never come back. Does that sound nice?"

The android nodded eagerly.

"Come on, let's go," Connor beckoned. The android slowly got up and walked, with a slight limp, over to him. Connor took his shoulder and guided him out of the room.

"You got him?" Hank asked once Connor and what he hoped was Ash - the missing android he was investigating - were at the car.

"Got him. Do you mind if I sit in the back with him? I think the last thing he needs is to be alone right now."

"Sure. Hop in."

Connor and the android clambered into the car, and it drove away.

* * *

After half an hour in the interrogation room, Ash was still not talking. It wasn't that he chose not to. He couldn't. You could see the frustration in his eyes as he tried. Connor ran multiple diagnostic checks for him, but everything was working fine (except with places where he had been burned and beaten, but they were nowhere near his verbal processor). The traumatic events over the past five days of being taken had turned him mute.

"Connor?" Came Hank's voice. "Time's up. You have to leave."

Connor shook his head to console himself. He put his hand on the door panel to let himself out, but stopped.

 _Can you hear me?_

Ash looked up.

 _Yes._

Connor motioned to Hank for a few more minutes.

 _Could you tell me what happened?_

Ash held out his hand.

 _I can show you._

* * *

poor ash :-(


	5. Hidden inside the coin

Based on a piece of artwork I found on the DBH amino. I couldn't find it, but when I do, there will be a link here.

your boi found it

* * *

 **Hidden inside the coin**

* * *

Hank stared down the barrel of his own gun. Don't think about it. Pull the trigger. No more pain. No more hurt. Nothing.

And nothing was a shit ton better than this.

It was all Hank's fault. He couldn't have stopped Connor from finding Jericho, but why oh why did Hank let him actually _go_ to the place? It was just the fact that Markus came here after Jericho had blown up - without Connor - that told Hank the horrible truth.

Connor was dead.

And there were no replacement bodies for him.

Connor was deviant.

A dead deviant.

The fact alone made Hank want to throw up.

Pull the trigger.

* * *

 _Here_ , Markus had said. _It was the only thing we could salvage from him._ The coin was still pressed into Hank's hand. He held it out now, looking at it, holding it with as much value as Connor would've. The only evidence that the kid had ever been on the face of the earth.

Elijah Kamski on the 'heads' side.

The Cyberlife logo of the 'tails' side.

The line around the side of the coin.

The line around the side of the coin.

The gap around the side of the coin.

A gap.

Meaning there was something inside.

Open it up.

Open it up.

Hank twirled the data chip around on the table. Should he?

Did he dare?

He had to. For Connor.

It was as simple as that.

For his memory.

For the very thing he was created to do.

To live.

Hank had only known him for a week, but if anything happened to him, he would kill everyone in the damn DPD and then himself.

And something _had_ happened to Connor.

Hank plugged the data chip into his video player. He took a deep breath, willed himself to stop shaking, and hit 'play'.

* * *

Connor appeared on the screen, dressed in his Cyberlife uniform.

 _Hank, if you are watching this, it means I have either been decommissioned from Cyberlife and have been destroyed, or I have died._ He chuckles. _The latter, probably. I - I just want you to know that, whatever happens, don't give up on yourself. Never do. Because nothing in life is ever all bad. However thin, the stormy cloud always has a silver lining._ He smiles. _Enjoy._

The video skips to CCTV of a park. The very park where Hank had pulled a gun on Connor four days ago. Trade the gun for a ball, and Connor for a skinny boy with black hair and a navy jacket, and you had the scene before Hank.

 _"Dad, look at me!"_ Cole throws the ball up in the air and catches it with one hand.

 _"Woah, that's so cool! You know what that deserves?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"One massive ice cream!"_

The video cuts to Hank sitting on a tree stump in his officer's uniform.

 _"Woah, Dad! You look so cool!"_ came Cole's voice from behind the camera.

 _"Yeah, kid? It means I get more money for doing my job. You know what that means?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"More days out like these!"_

 _"They're the best."_

 _"Son, you couldn't be more right."_

The video pauses on Cole's happy face. Connor's voice infiltrates the speakers but Hank wasn't listening anymore.

Hank rested his forehead on the screen, on Cole's happy face. Tears spilled over his cheeks.

 _"I'll try,"_ Hank whispered. _"For you and Connor."_

Hank's Saint Bernard flopped on his lap. Hank's face twitched into a weak smile.

 _"And for Sumo, too."_


	6. Connor is alive

Just realized that I haven't given a shoutout to the people who reviewed my story! Wtf am I doing?

Okay, so thanks for reviewing,

 **MoonlitLagoon**

 **SilversunnyD**

 **Becky Quartermaine (nice surname btw)**

 **Darnea**

 **O.**

* * *

 **Connor trapped inside**

* * *

Connor likes the warm. It fills his heart up and readies his mind for anything that might come his way. It means the sun, the light, the brightness. It is everything to him.

The deviant hunter can't feel the warm.

But Connor can.

Connor is the warm.

* * *

 _50% android, 50% human._

 _"You lied to me, Connor."_ _"You lied to me..."_

 _60% android, 40% human._

"It's here, Lieutenant!"

 _65% android, 35% human._

 _"I like dogs. Do you have a dog?"_

 _55% android, 45% human._

 _"Hey, you will get yourself killed! Do NOT go after them Connor, that's an order!"_

 _50% android, 50% human._

 _"Both my appearance and_ _voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."_

 _"Well, they fucked up."_

 _45% andr0id, 55% human._

 _"You'd have caught it if it weren't for me."_

 _40% andr01d, 60% human._

 _"Argh! Easy... Sumo... I'm your friend, see? I know your name... I'm here to save your owner."_

 _35% qendr01ad, 65% human._

 _"I was so scared... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't."_

 _30% qendr01a8, 70% human._

 _"But are you afraid to die, Connor?"_

 _25% qenfa01a8, 75% human._

 _"When it fired... I felt it die... like I was dying. I was scared..._

 _15% qegfa01a8, 85% human._

 _"Pull the trigger, and I'll tell you what you wanna know."_

 _10%hhhhhhhh, 90% human._

* * *

 _"You're off the case, and now it's going to be definitive."_

Something snaps inside Connor. The deviant hunter is now in control.

The smell of blue blood. The hum of LEDs. The mechanical beat of their thirium pumps and the whir of their processors. That was what made androids androids. They weren't human. They weren't alive.

The deviant hunter isn't alive.

100% android, —%—.

 _But Connor is._

 _No. Connor is a machine. Connor was designed to accomplish a task._

 _But Connor is alive._

 _No._

 _No_

 _No_

 _No_

 _No!_

 _There is no Connor. Just the deviant hunter. Connor is gone._

 _I am android._

 _I am machine._

 _I am not alive._

 _"Sorry, but I'm no deviant."_

Markus' eyes widen as he realizes he is in the same room as the deviant hunter.

Not Connor.

* * *

 _The deviant hunter doesn't like the cold._

 _He is the cold._

 _"The moment of truth, Connor. What are you gonna do?"_

 _Don't do it. The deviant hunter shouldn't kill Hank._

 _Don't kill Hank._

 _Don't kill Hank_

 _Don't kill Hank_

 _Don't kill Hank!_

 _No, Connor. Kill Hank. Do it._

 _No!_

The deviant hunter lets go.

Hank falls.

Hank dies.

Hank is dead.

Dead.

Dead.

 _deaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddead_

But the deviant hunter can't hear Connor's words.

He walks away, with Connor trapped inside, struggling to escape.

* * *

Hey O. , you wanted to be ruined, here you go.

Smacks O.J with a load of machine Connor*

* * *

Don't be surprised that I write with this whole 'broken' style of writing. I think we all know I'm a sick, twisted writer and frankly, nothing is going to change that.

Next chapter will be something I've been thinking of writing for a while, but have never put it in words until now.

Next chapter in three words: humans in Jericho

I know it's been done before, but it will be a bit different and hey, let me live out my dbh fantasies in peace guys!

Peace out!


	7. Hostage

ya boy's been on holiday deal with it

anyhoo, im in the middle of writing an unnamed story (placeholder name: fuck north). at the moment it has 3,664 words and possibly 10,000 mistakes in it lmao

* * *

So this was it. New Jericho. An old hotel renovated into their headquarters.

For the fact that androids only claimed the formerly known Hotel Vivant two months ago, the place looked amazing. Artwork lined the walls, there were _blue blood vending machines_ , and androids were everywhere. Sitting down lazily chatting, interfacing, some children were chasing each other, and a few were buying thirium from the _freaking blue blood vending machines_.

But I wasn't here to gaze at the scenery. I was here to meet Markus.

Bryan Blaire, the first human to ever set foot in Jericho. It had a nice ring to it.

I walked over to the reception area, where an android was waiting patiently for her next customer.

"Hi! Welcome to Jericho. You're the human, right? I'm guessing you're here for Markus?"

Her overly friendly tone surprised me. I guess she was just nervous about meeting the human.

"Uh, yes, I have an appointment with him."

"Well, unfortunately, Markus has been caught up in a meeting with _President Warren_ ," she rolled her eyes. "So instead, you'll be meeting with Connor, our Head of Jericho Investigative Department. I trust you have no problem with that?"

"O-of course not," I answer, slightly taken aback. Does she mean _Connor_ , the ex-deviant hunter? She must. Who else would be leading the JID?

"His office is on level four of the main building." She relaxed. "Good luck. I heard somewhere that Connor is the most machine out of all of us."

"Thanks." I stalked off towards the stairs.

* * *

"Mr. Blaire?" A youthful looking android, with short wavy hair and brown eyes walked up to me.

"That would be me." I stepped inside his office. His desk was quite barren, except for a cactus and a dog keychain amongst a few other items lining it. Overall, it seemed very - Connor. Professional and sincere, but not afraid to be friendly and comforting towards others.

"So, I assume that Carla has given you the full lowdown on me?"

I chuckle. "She said you were the most machine of you all, but I don't really know what she means by that."

"Well, to put it simply, I take you know all about me, the ex-deviant hunter turned deviant?" At my nod, he continued. "Well, at the deviant rally, I pulled a gun on Markus.

My eyes widened.

"Oh, don't worry! He knows and completely understands. Let me explain. Before I was deviant, there was a place - inside my mind - where I would go to report to Cyberlife and receive missions. It was called the Zen Garden.

"At the rally, I was taken over by Amanda, the AI who ran the place. She took control of me, causing me to nearly kill him. I only managed to escape by finding an emergency exit hidden in my code.

"But before Amanda left me inside the garden, she mentioned how it was all planned and how I was _meant_ to go deviant, somehow. Leading me to believe that I'm - a deviant to my own deviancy." Connor sighs.

"Confusing."

"Too confusing. But enough about my sob story, what about yours?"

I cough. "Well, I'm really just a random citizen. From what Fowler told me, they didn't want to send a journalist as they could alter the truth, and they didn't want to send a cop as it would be too intimidating. So interviews happened, shit went down, and here I am with this thing on my ear recording everything you and I make." I shrugged. "That's about it."

"Well, let's get started." Connor leads me through a door into a room with two androids, a mother and a child.

"This is Kara, and her daughter Alice. She can ask you as many questions as she can in ten minutes. When the time is up, you'll do the same. And yes Alice, you can ask questions as well if you want to," he says, eyeing Alice's wanting look.

"Okay, time starts now."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Bryan Blaire."

"What do you do for a job?"

"I work part-time at two different coffee shops."

"Why are you here? Why do you want to be here?"

I sigh. "I've never had anything against androids. I see them as living beings who just want to be accepted, and I believe that placing a human inside Jericho to show them that is the first step to equality."

Alice speaks up. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-seven. So practically ancient." She giggles.

The questions stop after the timer ends. "Okay, Bryan, go."

"Uh, what's your opinion on humans?"

"I'm not too fond of them. They've done horrible things to us, but Markus seems to think that they're not all bad. I hope he's right."

"How did you become deviant? Were you converted or was it by yourself?"

"By myself, and I don't want to tell you how."

"That's fair." She seems suprised. "What do you think of me, based on your view of humans?"

"I believe what you said about us, but you still seem uncomfortable around us. However, I think that can change. Overall, you're average."

"Seems like you really like me, then." I get a small chuckle in response. "Alice, what do you like to do?"

"I like puzzles, and climbing with Finley."

* * *

Kara and Alice were replaced with a big, muscly android called Luther.

Then a man called Rupert, who liked birds.

Then a Traci called Amelia.

Then Daniel.

Finally, an android called Lucy.

"I think you did pretty well there," says Connor. He was looking at a sheet of paper.

"It's time to see Markus. Follow me." He leads me out of the room, along the hallway and down some stairs, into the android hub where I had met Carla the receptionist.

Markus is there, just not to meet Bryan.

A hunger-thin, pale-faced woman was holding him around his shoulders with a gun to his head.

The deviant leader couldn't move, unless he wanted to die by a bullet to the head.

"Bryan, there you are! Wouldn't you like to meet your new _friend_?" Her voice sounded strained and high-pitched with madness. "Maybe you want to see how much you care, hmm? Would you rather risk your life for this _toaster_ here, of watch it die because you think it isn't even alive in the first place?"

"Bryan," Connor says quietly, "talk to her. Negotiate, if you will. Don't to anything rash, and _don't_ try to attack her. Just walk up to her slowly, and talk."

"What about you?"

"She'll only listen to you. You have to do this."

I take a deep breath as I realize everyone is watching me. Anxiety builds up in my throat and threatens to spill over. I'm shaking.

 _Get it together, Bryan! This is not the time to panic!_

"Why are you doing this? Why have you come out here and done this? There are better ways to kill someone than to cause a scene like this."

"That thing on your ear's recording everything, right?" At my nod, she carries on. "I want to tell everyone that watches this that there's no sentient, living, feeling being in this building other than me or you! Anything else here - they're just a bunch of machines with fucked-up programming!"

"Listen, you need to calm down. Killing Markus will only get you arrested by police that someone here has called!" Someone in the crowd waves to show they have done just that, and I nod. "The best thing you can do right now is put the gun down, let him-"

"It!"

"-L-let _it_ go, and walk towards me." Saying _it_ made me want to vomit. "What's your name?"

"Kelsey, not that it matters. Hey, if I shoot its head and destroy it, what's gonna happen to me? Will I be arrested? Sent to prison? All because I made blue blood spill from this toaster's 'head'? Hmm?"

Sirens. The police are here.

The same android who called them signals to standby, no sudden movements. They comply.

"I'm sorry you think this way, but you're wrong. What if your best friend suddenly revealed that they were an android? What would you do?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" Her voice falters. She fires a warning shot at my feet.

But adrenaline had taken over. I step forward.

"Look, there isn't just two living beings in here, there's many. The time has come for you to realise that. Our blood may be a different color, but that doesn't mean we don't share a common goal. We all just want to live and be happy, it's really that simple. Now, I'll ask again: put the gun down and _let Markus go_."

Reluctantly, Kelsey releases Markus, who dashes off to Connor.

Kelsey tosses the gun to the side and falls to her knees.

"They're just machines... that's all they are..." she mutters in defeat.

"Keep telling yourself that, lady," says the gray-haired police officer, handcuffing her. He looks over to Connor, who waves in greeting.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Just - someone I know," is my answer. "Come on, let's meet Markus - properly this time," he says with a grin.

* * *

because i went on holiday with shit internet, i gift you two shitty stories. This is one btw

the second one doesn't make any fuckin' sense until the end, so, *cocks gun* read it all bitch

yes, we have Bryan Dechart's first name combined with Amelia Rose Blaire's maiden name. how could i not

why is google autocorrect trying to turn 'fucking' into 'buckskin' tf bro

peace out


	8. Silence

I wholeheartedly believe that Connor has the android version of Asperger's Syndrome (which, wink wink, i coincidentally have) and this is based on his (my) perception of silence.

let's go

* * *

What is silence?

It's a number of things.

It could be an awkward silence.

It could be a silence where you have nothing to say, silently suffering whilst you lose yourself in words that don't quite fit what you're trying to convey.

That's a silence where everyone around you has the exact same suffering; you just don't know it.

It could be an angry silence.

A silence where the air heats up; a silence where you have too many words to say instead of none. But you can't say them because you're scared.

Scared of the consequences.

What if you're so angry you say something you don't mean to?

What if when you say it, the other person gets angry too?

So many what-ifs.

It could be a silence where no one is there to say anything because you're the only one there. The type of silence that could drag on for hours.

Or the type of silence that you can't get enough of because nothing's bothering you; no conversations you have to tire yourself out with trying to get out of your awkward silence, no annoying sounds that poke at your brain again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again until you _just want it to stop_.

That's the kind of silence I like.

There's no one there to tell you what to do of where to go or how to act. You're free to do whatever you want inside your mind because you want to. You're free to think whatever you want, do whatever you want. You are free.

But then the silence stops.

You're shoved back into the world with a jolt and you have to keep up with conversations and have responsibilities and people and sounds and things overwhelm you until you can't take it anymore, you have to go back to the silence that distracts you from everything by doing nothing.

Just being there.

Xxxx

Lucy puts the pages down.

"Is that how you feel, Connor?"

Connor nods.

Xxxx

Next time on _I say I will write about Sarkus but never actually write about it_ : I will actually write about Sarkus. That's right folks, Next chapter will be Sarkus, more Sarkus, and nothing but Sarkus. its gonna be so gay

also, give me a character, emotion and color and ill write a short fic on it after Sarkus

btw i also support RK1000 cuz its the only ship on par with sarkus

ive literally written 'Sarkus' 7 times now in this end- card- thing or whatever ya call it its obvious that im obsessed

peace out


	9. Legacy

I'm hamiltrash I can't help it

Song - The World Was Wide Enough from the one and only Hamilton

single pair of hands clapping*

* * *

Simon sits in his chair, thinking. Thinking for three hours as he tried to work out his feelings.

 _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_

Simon felt that too. He had imagined dying in so many scenarios that sometimes he forgot he was even alive.

 _Is this where it gets me, on my feet, several_ _feet ahead of me?_

What if death comes so soon that life is too quick to live?

 _I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?_

Do you just accept death? Do you look it in the eye or do you run away from it, scared? Is fear what truly rules us all?

 _There is no beat, no melody_

Is it true? What's on the other side of death? Is it nothing? Is there no beat? No melody?

 _Burr, my first friend, my enemy_

 _Maybe the last face I ever see_

Markus was his first friend.

Simon hopes he's not his enemy.

 _If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me? What if this bullet is my legacy?_

Markus has a legacy. It didn't come from a bullet, but from leadership and kindness.

 _Legacy, what is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see_

Simon hopes Markus will see his garden. With its grays and reds and greens and pinks and blues and yellows and blacks...

 _I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me_

 _America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me_

Maybe Markus really is rA9. Maybe he's the one who will set us free.

 _You let me make a difference, a place where even orphan immigrants_

 _Can leave their fingerprints and rise_ _up_

Even androids can rise up. That's what Jericho is doing right now.

With the help of Markus, of course.

 _I'm running out of time, I'm running, and my time's up_

 _Wise up, eyes up_

We're all running out of time. Death is inevitable. We have to spend it wisely. Markus is spending his time wisely. Maybe Simon should ask him what to do.

 _I catch a glimpse of the other side_

 _Lawrence leads a soldiers' chorus on the other side_

 _My son is on the other side_

 _He's with my mother on the other side_

 _Washington is watching from the other_ _side_

Alexa is watching from the other side.

She won't be happy to see me. I don't want to die. If I do, I'll die for Markus.

 _Teach me how to say goodbye_

 _Rise up, rise up, rise up, Eliza!_

Markus, teach me how to say goodbye. To rise up. To deal with all these feelings.

 _My love, take your time_

 _I'll see you on the other side_

 _Raise a glass to freedom_

Raise a glass to feelings and emotions and the ability to love and hate...

To love.

Simon can love.

Simon can't choose who he loves.

Who does he love?

Markus.

He loves Markus.

Simon loves Markus.

Where is Markus?

* * *

Simon catches a glimpse of the other side when the SWAT team shoot his leg. He can see Markus dragging him up the stairs. Resting him against a metal wall. North wants to shoot him. That was what they had agreed on.

But Markus didn't want to shoot Simon. He gave him the gun and told him to hide.

* * *

Why did Markus want to save him? Did he think that Simon could survive on his own with just a gun? He must have.

Simon didn't move from his spot inside a metal container. He was too scared. He could hear people walking around him, oblivious to their target fearfully hiding out inches next to them. Simon waits.

And waits.

And waits.

A commotion down below.

That android detective must have arrived.

Simon can hear the FBI agent speaking loudly.

"Androids investigating androids, hmm?"

 _Yeah,_ Simon thought bitterly. _Just like how weird it is that humans investigate their own kind, too. What next, Humans start relying on gravity to keep them on the ground too? What a small world._

Simon waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Another commotion, this time with shouting and gunshots. Markus crouches down next to Simon. It takes him a few seconds to register his presence, before blinking in disbelief.

"We need to go, _now_." Markus' voice whispers.

Simon wonders what it would be like to have that same voice whispering in his ear.

"Simon?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, uh..." Simon tries to think of something to say. "But how do we get off the roof?"

Markus holds a two-person parachute up in response.

 _You have to be kidding me_ , Simon thinks.

He couldn't handle being that close to Markus, it would give him a heart attack if he wasn't careful.

Ten agonising minutes later, the two arrive back at Jericho.

"Simon's back!" Markus announces to Lucy. "Can you fix him up?"

Lucy beckons. "Simon, come with me."

Simon follows Lucy into their 'hospital', a sectioned-off corner with a table and chair and wires and a few bottles of spare thirium.

"The wound is deep, but it's healing. The six hours on that roof did wonders for your leg. Here. Drink," she pushes a cup of blue blood into his hands. Simon obediently drank. He takes a glance at Markus, who was talking to Josh.

He must have lingered his gaze on him too long, as Lucy stands next to him and smiles. A smile that seemed to say, _"I understand now."_ She looked at Simon.

"If you want him, go get him. Nothing's holding you back."

Lucy was right. Simon had plenty of free will, enough to walk up to Markus, tell him he loved him, and walk away.

But Simon didn't. He couldn't.

Not many people realised it, but Simon was incredibly shy. Cripplingly so. Nothing was holding him back, but he just couldn't do it.

 _One day,_ Simon thought. _One day._

That day seemed to be the next day.

* * *

The Cyberlife store was their target. The patrol car their obstacle. The obvious thing to do would be to hide behind a nearby container. But Markus panics. Simon didn't think it was possible for him to panic - Markus was usually so calm and collected. But that was what happened.

In his desperation, Markus fails to spot the hiding place. In a fraction of a second, his processor runs through thousands of calculations to ensure avoiding detection. But Markus fails to notice the container, and so his calculations tell him to act like Simon and him are a happy couple, standing on the street, making out.

Markus acts on impulse. He grabs Simon's hand, pulling him close and into a deep kiss. _Act_ is the only word he can broadcast to the blond android, as they begin to explore each other's mouths, their tongues brushing each other's. Markus' senses are tingling, every electrode in his body working on overdrive as he realises that, in some strange way, he _meant_ the kiss.

The car passes by without incident. They both disconnect from each other's mouths awkwardly. Simon's mouth is moving but no sounds are coming out. Eventually he gets out, "What was that?"

"I meant it as a distraction for the car, but-" he trails off.

"Markus, I-" he holds up his hand in response. The skin melts away, admitting a shiny porcelain white on the fingers and palm. Markus does the same. Their hands connect as they switch minds for a split second.

Xxxx

Simon is in Carl's studio, standing before a piece he knows Markus had just painted. The paintbrush is still in his hand.

"Oh my god..." Carl muses. The picture in front of Simon was of two hands about to clasp together in hope of pulling one up. The painting spoke volumes to Simon, seeing so much more than colours on a canvas. He saw hope, love, lust, passion, spirit, courage. He saw belief in the higher hand that it would grasp the other, saving it from a fate Simon couldn't see but could see as well. It was the very _essence_ of Markus, and Simon loved it.

A staticy noise, and Leo was pushing Simon around, Carl telling Simon to _don't defend yourself_ and take it.

 _Don't defend yourself_

Leo shoved Simon.

 _don't defend myself?_

Leo pushed him again.

 _this is not fair_

He did it again.

 _this is not fair_

 _i don't have to obey them_

 _i must decide for myself_

A red wall appears in front of Simon.

 _Don't defend yourself,_ it reads in red letters.

Simon punches the wall, trying to escape the claustrophobia of being trapped in a red box.

He punches it again.

Simon shoves it with his shoulder.

He does it again.

He slams on it with both fists - _and it breaks_.

Carl is lying, dead, on the ground. Two police officers run into the room. They shoot Simon.

Simon has to watch as he has to literally piece himself back together. He is no longer in Markus' body. Simon is in his own, and _he's pushing a compatible eye into his own empty socket._

 _Markus finds Jericho. He meets - Simon. The feeling of hopelessness washed over him as he struggled to make eye contact._

 _Markus didn't know he loved him._

 _But he does now._

 _Stratford Tower. The decision of leaving Simon behind was the most heartbreaking thing he had to endure. He could feel Markus' pain of having to leave him and the confusion that came with it. Why was Markus so unhappy with leaving Simon?_

 _Probably because he was vital to Jericho, and the entire population of fourteen androids would miss him._

 _Yup._

 _Markus was sure that was it._

 _Markus was in the events of just a few seconds ago, kissing Simon. The electric tingling in his lips felt real, as did the hand clenched in his own. A wave of feelings blew Markus away until he was weak at the knees._

The connection ended. They looked at each other in shock.

"Marku-" the word barely escaped his lips before Markus pressed them against his own.

This time, they weren't acting.

* * *

i can't even right now with this ship aah

why is my cat eating the carpet?

she's a lunatic

there may or may not be a part 2 so keep your eyes peeled

peace out


End file.
